El amor no es de tres
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Palutena tiene curiosidad de saber que haría cierto Hylian si se le presentara un triangulo amoroso no deseado ¿Que locura se le ocurrirá esta ves para nublar el buen día de Link? (No contiene Yaoi :v)


Hola c: primero que nada no quiero que piensen que es un One-short que abarque el género Yaoi (No ofendo pero el yaoi no es de mi preferencia) Solo es un poco de comedia (Sin burlarme del yaoi) y romance ligero.

Disclaimer: Super smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **El amor no es de tres.**_

 _La anécdota de un Hylian…_

* * *

 _En un día común como cualquier otro, ocurrió algo inesperado en la mansión de los peleadores del torneo inter dimensional Super Smash Bros._

Palutena, que era de los nuevos contrincantes en el torneo, paseaba con las princesas, Peach del reino champiñón y Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule.

-Princesa Zelda, mire ahí… Link su héroe – Dijo Palutena – ¿Cree que me dé una pequeña oportunidad? – Pregunto con picardía.

-Pues –Paro un segundo – No es que Link me interese en el sentido del amor – Dijo seriamente – Es simplemente un amigo, igualmente no me ha platicado muchas cosas sobre… sus sentimientos.

-Ay – Palutena refunfuño – Pues lastima, que es demasiado atractivo.

-Pero es un buen muchacho, si empieza a tomar confianza con él, seguro que obtendrá algo – Dijo Peach mirando a Palutena.

-Sólo bromeaba – Dijo a las dos – No es que me interese especialmente en él, soy una diosa. Aunque si que me sorprendió cuando derroto a Pit... – Rió como nunca – Me gustaría saber qué pasaría si estuviera ese chico en un triangulo amoroso ¿Lo resolvería tan bien como derroto a mi Pit?

* * *

Por otra parte, Link se encontraba bajo un árbol, junto a Lucina y Pit.

-Y bien ¿Es verdad que Robiño y tu salen? –Pregunto Pit sonriendo.

-No, es un rumor falso – Dijo Lucina algo molesta – No sé quien inicio eso. Además es Robín

-Y tu Link… ¿Te gusta la Princesa Zelda? – Pregunto Pit Link sonriendo más.

-¿De dónde sacas todos esos rumores? – A pesar de todo Link se sonrojo un poco, pues era algo penoso en ese sentido.

-Pues, el rojo de tus mejillas me dice otra cosa.

-Eso es una tontería, Zelda y yo… -Pit le interrumpió.

-¿Le dices Zelda en lugar de Princesa Zelda? –Pit sonrió más.

-Zelda es mi amiga, así que no hace falta tener tanta formalidad – Menciono molesto.

-Es respeto Link, sólo alguien con tanta confianza llamaría Zelda a… la Princesa Zelda.

Link suspiro resignado – Lo que digas…

-En fin, tengo que servir a Palutena-sama – Dijo alegre – Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós – dijeron al unísono.

-Sabes… a veces no sé de dónde saca todos esos rumores… - Lucina inhalo cómodamente.

-Yo pienso que es culpa de Palutena – Dijo Link – A veces esa señorita… no tiene consideración por otros…

* * *

Palutena se encontró con Pit y se despidió de la princesa.

-Pit… tengo un poco de curiosidad…

-¿Sobre qué, Palutena-sama? –Pregunto Pit.

-Pues…

Dark Pit paso cerca de ellos y Palutena lo tomo de un hombro – Oh… mi querido Pitto – Decía la joven Diosa.

-No… no le ayudare con otra de sus locuras – Pitto se zafo de ella pero…

-Oh, ¿Qué ven mis ojos? – Dijo Pit – Me he enamorado de ese bello ángel negro…

Pitto se sorprendió de mala forma – Pero que demo… - Pit corrió a abrazar al ángel negro mientras este se retorcía tratando de alejarse del ángel blanco.

-Mi querido Pitto… bésame y se mi pareja hasta la muerte – Pit trato de besar a Pitto pero este se escapo.

* * *

Link estaba a punto de darle un beso a cierta peli azul sin embargo el ángel negro interrumpió la escena.

-¡Ayúdame! – Dijo escondiéndose tras de Link.

-Y ¿ahora qué ocurrió? – Pregunto bastante molesto el Hylian.

-Mmm… N-Nos vemos luego Link – dijo Lucina. Mientras corría fuera de la escena bastante sonrojada.

-Gracias… acabas de arruinar una buena oportunidad – Link miro que a lo lejos venia Pit – ¿Qué le hiciste a ese tonto?

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! – Grito – Palutena… ella… ¡Es su culpa!

-Palutena… - Suspiro hondo – Palutena a veces no tiene un límite.

-¡Pitto! ¡Ven aquí mi encantador ángel negro! – Dijo a todo Pulmón.

-Ayúdame… Link – Dijo temeroso el ángel negro.

* * *

Ike que estaba por ahí junto con Robín, Marth y Roy sólo miro a Pit con extrañeza.

-Sabía que Pit no era un chico normal… pero eso – De la frente del mercenario resbalo una gotita de sudor.

-Ni que lo digas… - Dijo Roy – Marth y yo que estuvimos en el torneo Melee siempre contamos con que todos los peleadores serían masculinos pero…

Marth suspiro –… Olvídenlo, a mi me dicen homo… y eso es fastidioso.

-Marth, al menos tienes suerte de que no te llamen Trans… - Dijo Robín con algo de pena – aunque en realidad si esta Robín Fem… por ahí – señalo a la joven Robín, quien estaba con Samus entrenando.

* * *

Link tomo al ángel negro de un brazo y le dijo – Corre…. Y no ejes de correr – Dijo con una cara demasiado asustada.

-¡Tomare tu palabra!- Dijo y corrió lo más rápido posible.

Pit empujo a Link y Link cayó sobre Pitto.

-¡Sabia que me tratarías de robar a mi querido Pitto! – Dijo Pit molesto.

-Yo no robare a tu Pitto… sabia que eras un…

Palutena salió de tras del árbol y no paraba de reír.

-Jajaja... es el mejor experimento que he hecho… - Dijo Palutena aun sin dejar de reír.

Arrancó la flecha en forma de corazón del trasero de Pit y sonrió.

-¿Eh? ¿Palutena…? – Pregunto Pit – ¿Qué…? ¡AH! –Grito asustado encima de Link.

-Sabia que sería tu culpa… - Link hizo facepalm – Esta será una anécdota… de las más raras en mi vida.

-Y por eso… " **El amor no es de tres** " – Sonrió Palutena y miro a Link quien simplemente suspiro resignado.

-¿Ya pueden quitarse de encima…?- Dijo Pitto retorciéndose.

FIN XD

* * *

Hola c: sé que es corto (One-short v:) Pero ya lo había mencionado, espero que les haya gustado v': y no me maten, probare con LucinaxLink u3u por que ambos personajes me agrandan demasiado c:

Nos leemos luego

Yuu-Link


End file.
